Shattering Lie
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: A sequel to the 4-chapter story Shattering Confidence: It's when Tezuka realizes how big a lie his reality is.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattering Lie**

**I**

Zakuro slammed herself down on bed as she fought the growing embarrassment she felt after her encounter with Seigaku men's tennis club captain. She still could not accept the fact that Tezuka saw her in _'that'_ condition, which to her just was plain…unacceptable.

She sighed and closed her eyes. That was really disappointing. Now she wouldn't have a face to project in front of the captain she had a crush on. And that was all thanks to a certain Yuka Fumito, who was the best female tennis player on their team, but one who is worst in lying.

Zakuro clinched her fists.

Yuka could claim whatever she wants, and Zakuro wouldn't care. She never paid too much attention to their captain, anyway. She knew their differences and prioroties, and she wanted to leave it at that. But right now, it's obviously not the case.

_'Liar.'_ she thought.

If only she could beat Yuka at a single tennis match, perhaps she wouldn't need to stay as her shadow. Not anymore.

But Zakuro knew who Yuka is.

And she knew that her dream victory against their captain will not be too soon.

* * *

_"Ne, Fuji-sempai.."_ Zakuro muttered, without looking at the smiling tennis tensai who was sitting beside her on a school bench.

It was already half hour past five, and most of the students had already gone home. There were no tennis practices since exams will be on the next da, and everyone has to spend the rest of their free time for reviews.

_"…I was hoping that you could help me,….about something.."_ she continued with a slight blush.

_"Say it."_

Zakuro blushed even more as she tried to think of the best way to say what she want. After all, what she was about to say was plainly irrelevant to tennis and to Fuji. Perhaps to everything. Zakuro bit her lower lip. She's at fault for being so unfocused the past few days, and now she's up to facing the consequence of her own carelessness.

_"Zakuro-chan?"_ Fuji probed.

She flinched and faced the guy beside him, only to be welcomed by Fuji's warm blue eyes, which were looking gently at her face.

_'Yuka's weakness…'_she thought.

_"What is it?"_ Fuji asked with a smile.

_"Mathematics."_

The blue-eyed boy looked at her in slight surprise. Zakuro blushed again.

_"I mean…I'm failing in Math…I don't…know…I just thought…maybe….I mean…"_

Zakuro sighed in surrender as she realized that she really doesn't know why she came to Fuji for help. Maybe she acted on her initial instinct, thinking that Fuji is a genius, and that he's capable of doing almost everything.

She mentally knocked her head.

Well even if Fuji is a genius, it surely doesn't have anything to do with her declining performance in Math. Nor does it have something to do with everything about her. But then there's the fact that she's desperate.

Silly.

_"Would that be a bother to the team?"_ Fuji asked.

Zakuro frowned.

_"If I fail then I need to go for several make-up classes…and that would mean absences for our daily practices and trainings.."_ she explained.

Fuji thought for a while. He knew it wouldn't be much of a problem if Zakuro takes some days off their training. He knew her abilities very well, and he was sure she could easily keep up. But of course he knew Tezuka better. Any absences would be dealt with accordingly, and might just amount to a temporary suspension if proven not viable for excuses.

_Then there's Yuka._

Fuji adjusted himself on the bench, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the slight thought of the woman.

Few more moments of thought before Fuji came to a conclusion that even if Tezuka considers Zakuro's reasons, there's always Yuka who'll surely go against the way. He thought it was her own way of rebellion. Very _un-elegant_ for a beautiful woman. He couldn't help it but wonder as to who's harder to deal with. Tezuka or Yuka?

_"Fuji-sempai?"_

The tensai set aside his own thoughts and faced Zakuro.

_"Maybe I could help you out."_ he said with a smile.

Zakuro just answered him with a blank stare.

_"Tezuka's better in Math, but I guess I'm good enough. Unless of course if you like to ask him – "_

_"No! I mean…I'd appreciate your help. It's more than enough."_ she blurted out.

Fuji smiled at the visible blush on Zakuro's face. So he was right all along. Zakuro Amane has something on Tezuka. He first noticed it during the ranking selections. The way she looked at the spectacled man was more than enough for Fuji to understand the psychology of the situation. He's a genius after all.

_"Then I guess it's settled."_

_"But..Fuji-sempai..anou.."_

_"I'll just hand you my vacant periods so you could find the most convenient time to study."_

_"H-hai.."_

..and then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

_"I-impossible..."_ Zakuro muttered as she stared in utter disbelief at her own test paper in Math.

In a span of a day and a half, Fuji made a genius out of a flunking Zakuro Amane.

The dumbfounded gal placed the paper in her bag and hurried outside their classroom. Passing her least favorite subject, not to mention ending up as the highest scorer in their class, was just theoretically impossible. Sure, she's an average student. But the level of Mathematics in Seigaku was not something that has to be taken lightly as well.

Zakuro sprinted up to Fuji's classroom on the third floor, as if running for her dear life.

_"Fuji-sempai!"_ she blurted out as soon as she slammed open the door of Fuji's classroom.

Several heads shot up at her direction, apparently surprised from the sudden outburst. Zakuro was surprised as well. Surprised of her own untimely intrusion. The whole class, she believed, was obviously reviewing for the second part of the exams later that afternoon. And there she was...slamming the front door with her mighty force and desperately calling out Fuji's name. So untimely indeed.

Zakuro scanned the crowd of faces in front of her, realizing for the first time that they were all strangers. Even Eiji, whom she knew was Fuji's classmate was nowhere to be found on his usual spot at the middle of the room.

_"Crap."_ she whispered.

Wrong classroom.

She bowed down in apology and immediately turned around to go just in time for her to bump a figure, who was just about to head inside the room. She fell a few steps back from the impact.

_"Daijobo?"_

She clinched her fist, and was about to deliver a verbal blow to whoever bumped her straight on the face, when recognition hit her. _Hard_. She swallowed the lump on her throat as she felt the sudden wild beating of her heart.

_"H-hai...daijobo...Tezuka-buchou.."_

The spectacled man looked at her with worry.

Zakuro didn't know what to do. For the first time in her life, she learned what panic and desperation felt like when mixed together, - _a total brain malfunction._

_"You don't look fine to me, Amane."_

_"I'm fine, really."_ she lied.

Of course there's no way for her to feel fine at the moment. Worse, she knew how she exactly looked like. She was very much aware of how she was blushing judging from the heat she feels on her face...just because _'he'_ was there.

_"A-anou...It's Fuji-sempai...I thought he's...somewhere...in here."_ she explained, making sure not to land her stare on Tezuka, whose divine brown eyes remain fixed on her figure.

_'If looks could kill, I've long been dead.'_ she thought.

_"Fuji's in the next room."_ Tezuka said.

_"H-hai...gomen nasai..Tezuka-buchou,."_

She's not really sure what she's apologizing for. It's just that no word came up to her mind when she knew she had to say something. Tezuka always makes her brain dead...and she had happily accepted that.

_"I'll go ahead then."_

_"Amane-san.."_

Zakuro flinched.

_"H-hai.."_

_"I just want to make sure that you're fine."_

_"Hai. Everything's fine."_ Zakuro said, now looking back straight at the spectacled man she had admired for years.

Seriously, there are times when Zakuro want to question the biology of Tezuka's existence- one who seemed to be too perfect. Save for some natural flaws which she thought were just there to make Tezuka's beautiful imperfection more charismatic. She knew it's somehow unfair. But it's a wonder how_ 'that'_ words holds no meaning when it comes to Tezuka. She doesn't really care. She just loves everything about him, and that's what matters.

_"Follow me."_ Tezuka commanded.

Zakuro set aside her thoughts and tried to comprehend what the guy just told her.

_"Eh?"_

_"I'll have Dr. Kate check your condition."_

Zakuro felt the second wave of panic in her brain.

_"Condition?..But buchou...everything's al - "_

_"You'll lose nothing if you do what I say."_

_'Great! 'Coz I'd probably lose the ability to breath if you continue staring at me like that..'_ she wanted to voice out. Instead she remained silent and still on where she was standing.

_"Follow me."_ Tezuka said in finality which rendered Zakuro unable to say more.

Tezuka, she thought, really has the talent of silencing difficult personalities.

She sighed in surrender and followed him to the infirmary.

* * *

_"Ne...Kate-sensei..."_

_"Hai?"_

_"Anou...Tezuka-buchou...did he...I mean, where did he - "_

_"He left few minutes ago."_ Kate said. _" I told him that you're perfectly fine, and that there's no reason for him to be worried."_

Zakuro sighed.

_"I see."_

Few moments of silence passed, before Zakuro decided to go back to class and do her preparations for their afternoon practice. Today was the last day of the examination and regular schedules for club practices are back. She thought she was tired, but then dismissed the idea upon realizing that she doesn't have any reason to get worn out in such a lazy day like this.

_"Zakuro-chan?"_

_"H-hai.."_

_"I lied to Tezuka when I said that nothing's wrong."_ Kate said with an eerie glimmer of curiosity in her eyes.

_"What?"_

_"There is actually something wrong...with you."_ Kate added as she walked closer to Zakuro.

_"Wrong? Me?.. I don't understand. I mean...Well look, I feel fine. Nothing's wrong. I don't feel pain anywhere...I don't - "_

_"Really?"_

Zakuro frowned.

_"Now what if I tell you Tezuka is in love with somebody else?"_ Kate asked, examining Zakuro's reaction. .._" and that he's so in love with that person that he's totally numb to any other affection from somebody else...like you, perhaps.."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Uh-huh...Doesn't that give you for instance.."_ Kate caressed Zakuro's face and trailed her fingers down her neck._."..a sort of pain in here?"_ finally pointing a finger on the younger gal's chest.

Zakuro swallowed hard. She doesn't like what she's hearing; what she's feeling.

_"I don't know...why the hell you are telling me about this."_

Kate smiled.

_"Because I have to. I promised Tezuka that I'll take care of you, and as far as my profession is concerned, I'm just doing my job."_

_"Of course you are."_ Zakuro sarcastically countered, _" I should've realized earlier how your job of being a doctor includes intrusion in other people's private lives."_

_"I'm just taking initial precaution on what could be a potential threat to your sense of judgment. You, at least, have to understand that."_

Zakuro smirked. It angered her that none of what Dr. Kate was saying made any sense. What does a school doctor know about tennis, anyway? Nothing, she assumed. Aside perhaps to the technicalities involved in injuries most players acquire on a game. But even that fact doesn't give Kate any reason to get involved with her _'love'_ life. Nobody should.

_"I don't understand any of these."_ Zakuro muttered, looking away from Kate's direction.

_"Exactly my point. Your brain refuses to understand because you're making your emotion rule over your reason."_ Kate said in confidence like that of a person who is telling a mathematician that the answer to 1 + 1 is 2.

Zakuro darted her an annoyed look.

Kate responded with a lovely smile. She held Zakuro's hands and sighed.

_"Zakuro-chan...you knew how Tezuka cares so much for the team, and giving off something for him more than that of respect is just-"_

_"You 'are' telling me to get away from him."_ Zakuro said as she withdrew her hands from Kate.

Zakuro nodded in amusement. She can't believe she's hearing any of these. Was she really that big of a threat to be personally confronted with the terrible assumption that Tezuka's not a bit interested at her?

Ridiculous.

_"So what I feel is a mistake."_ she said more like of a statement than a question.

Dr. Kate made no response, and headed instead to a corner of the room, where she prepared herself a cup of coffee. She never cared to ask Zakuro if she want some. Caffeine is the least thing the younger gal needs when she's in the verge of an emotional outburst.

_"There are times when consideration is all that matters."_ Kate said after she took a sip of her coffee.

Zakuro heaved a sigh.

Enough.

She had enough of this crap. Examinations are done, and she doesn't have more plans of abusing her mighty brain just to do some more comprehension - utterly ridiculous and annoying comprehension. She stood up, went for the door, and stopped just in time to face Kate.

_"You know what?...I think it's better if you just shut up."_

She then went out the infirmary, slamming the door behind her, and leaving a Dr. Kate who just shook her head in amusement and slight disapproval.


	3. Chapter 3

_Furious._

Zakuro felt impossibly furious on the confrontation she just had with Dr. Kate. She didn't know why the latter would even care of what she does. There's only one rational thought that Zakuro could think of. Dr. Kate is in love with Tezuka. But of course, she immediately dismissed the thought. Her instincts know better, and Kate's reason, for whatever it was, has nothing to do with romance. Maybe she's relying too much on her instincts. But who cares? The point is, Kate is acting out of the ordinary. That at least she can tell, and it's freaking her out.

After grabbing her things in their classroom, Zakuro immediately went to the club, and changed to her practice attire. She felt like she's ready to destroy all things within her reach, and make sure that they'll end up in some trash sites out of the city. Zakuro could still feel the wild beating of her heart, and nothing as of the moment is helping her ebb the rage she feels.

It was too much, she knew. But she can't help it. She didn't grew up in an environment that upheld all the virtuous qualities people would expect from a person. Unfortunate, maybe. But she really doesn't care.

_"Aya, go down in Court D."_ Zakuro commanded her teammate via phone call.

_"What? It's still 45 minutes before practice."_

_"You'll go down here, or I'll fetch you up there."_

_"Eh?..Wait..Did you even ask permission from Yuka?"_

_"You have 5 minutes."_

...and the line went dead.

Aya, a 2nd year tennis regular, just shook her head. It's a disaster when Zakuro's not in the mood. It has always been. And today? Well today just happened to be one of those _'lucky'_ days. She sighed and gathered her things up.

* * *

_"Amane was looking for you."_ Tezuka said without batting an eye at Fuji.

They were in the library and were doing their 'individual' businesses, though Tezuka suspected that Fuji has nothing to do in there than to simply come along. Such was evident on how the blue-eyed boy was gloriously staring at Tezuka, who in turn was acting as if he was on a different world, surely taking his time at reading a history book, which Fuji found boring.

_"And?"_ the tensai probed, eyes still pinned on 'his' captain.

_"And she ended up in the clinic instead."_

Fuji smiled; the type of smile that always draws Tezuka away from what he was doing and just look back at Fuji.

_"Fascinating. I never thought finding me would require so much effort enough to send one at Dr. Kate's."_

Tezuka raised a brow.

_"You're fascinated with her bad luck?"_

_"Sort of."_

_"You're impossible."_ Tezuka said with a frown.

Fuji answered him with another smile. - so lovely to Tezuka's liking.

_"Fortunately you're not the reason why I brought her there. She looked...not so well."_

This time, it was Fuji's turn to raise a brow. He's surprised at the obvious uncertainty on his captain's voice. Well Tezuka's always sure about almost everything. He just thought it's so unusual to hear him sound _'not so sure'_ this time.

_"You're worried."_ Fuji commented.

_"If it affects the team, I think I should be."_ Tezuka replied.

Fuji once again smile. One which Tezuka didn't like. He thought it was a bit..._sarcastic._

_"I have the feeling that we should be heading now for practice...I'm not in the mood for lapses, Tezuka-buchou.."_

The stoic captain just nodded in agreement.

* * *

If there's such thing as a massacre inside a tennis court in one tennis match, Aya would have to agree that she's the very first victim.

A love game against her in a matter of 10 minutes is unimaginable, even if you say that it's Zakuro, the 2nd rank in the team, whom she's having a game with. Aya knew for long that Zakuro has always been better than her in tennis, but she's also aware of the fact that their skills are not that far from each other. That`s exactly the point why she is no. 3 in their team. She has always made sure that her skills would not be left out by the two strongest female tennis players in Seigaku.

Yet there she was, hopelessly lying on the tennis grounds, trying her best to have the most unimaginable tennis defeat of her life sink into her consciousness. It was totally a shame.

_"Ne, Aya...until when are you planning to lie in there?"_

_"Until I get back my strength, monster."_ she mocked.

Zakuro smirked.

_"I could drag you if you`d like. Just say it."_

_"Shut up, Amane."_ Aya retorted as she slowly stood up.

They laughed at each other and threw more teasing and mockery about their own follies, until an all too familiar voice broke of the atmosphere.

_"Would anyone care to explain what`s going on here?"_

Aya and Zakuro turned towards the owner of the voice almost immediately. They don`t need any confirmation to know that Yuka was not in the best of moods either. Such was evident on her face and tone of voice. Aya staggered as she stood up.

_"Buchou...we..."_

_"Some warm-ups...before the practice.."_ Zakuro interrupted.

_"Yes...warm-ups.."_ Aya confirmed with a nervous smile though she knew their captain didn`t took the excuse.

Yuka looked at them both from head to foot, and for some reasons, Aya felt guilty...and stupid. She swallowed hard. She felt overwhelmed at Yuka`s talent of making people feel like criminals with just a stare.

_`Scary..`_ she thought.

_"50 laps after practice."_ Yuka said before leaving them and going across the other side of the court to do her routine follow-up of activities.

The other regulars and members of the team has started to arrive. Zakuro winked at Aya, and ignored the confused stares of some of their teammates, who obviously had the slightest idea of what had happened.

_"I shouldn`t have agreed to you after all.."_ Aya muttered with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Dinner?_" Fuji asked Zakuro, who was talking to him on the phone.

_"Hai. You see, I never really had the right time to thank you for the miracle, Fuji-sempai."_

_"Miracle?"_ he wondered before realizing what she meant..._"Oh...that.."_

_"Right."_

Fuji thought for a while and smiled at the idea that crossed his mind. Cruel but worth it, and if everything would go the way he imagined it to be, it`ll turn out to be a very promising risk. Perfect.

_"I have a better idea."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You want to thank me, right?"_

_"H-hai.."_

_"Then I think I know a better way to do that."_Fuji said with delight.

Zakuro frowned in suspicion.

Of course she knew of Fuji`s reputation of being a man who loves `playing` with others. She just doesn`t like the thought that she might be his _`next`_ victim in line. The mere thought of it brought a shiver down her spine.

_"So...what exactly is `that` better way you`re talking about?"_

There was silence from the other line

Zakuro frowned. Great,. Lately, she`d been doing a lot of frowning!

She traced a finger on her forehead and tried to sense the wrinkles that her `frequent` frowning has caused her face.

_"Ne, Fuji-sempai...still there?"_

More silence...and Zakuro`s now starting to get impatient.

_"Fuji-sempai.."_

_"Quit being a regular."_ he casually said. His tone told Zakuro that he wouldn`t be giving any explanations for it. Fuji wanted her to take it as it is.

The line completely fell silent for a couple of seconds. Zakuro was staring on space, unable to recognize what she just heard. She tried to listen for clues that Fuji was just joking but the guy`s silence clearly told her that there were none. Fuji`s just there. Listening. Waiting. And the more she processed what the guy told her, the more she could feel how her phone is slowly breaking with the tightness of her grip.

_"Why."_ She finally asked.

_"I`ll tell you after I get what I need._"

_"Everything other than this."_

_"It`s going to be alright, Zakuro-chan. But I need you to trust me."_

Even if she couldn`t see Fuji, she could picture out how his face was adored with _`that`_smile.

_"So..do we have a deal?"_ he asked.

Zakuro sighed.

_"No. Definitely we don`t."_she responded._"...but I`ll do what you want just to pay you back. Happy now?"_

Without waiting for any response, Zakuro turned her phone off, and threw it on her bed. Great. Now she`s up to giving up her regular spot just for an annoying subject. Oh how she hated Mathematics.

* * *

Coach Ryuzaki eyed Zakuro with confusion and worry after hearing her decision of quitting tennis. Even if the younger gal gave her one valid reason, she still wasn`t convinced about it.

_"Did the doctor really say you can`t play anymore."_ Ryuzaki asked her for the third time that day.

_"Coach...I told you. I can play. The thing is, the doctor wouldn`t allow me anymore."_

_"I need papers."_

Zakuro rolled her eyes. Is it really that hard to quit a club in Seigaku? Fine. She knew why it was very hard for coach Ryuzaki to let her go. Almost impossible in fact. Their team was up for the regionals, and losing her on the regulars line-up would practically ruin the momentum they`ve established during the prefecturals. That was when they decently wiped out the front-liners of the self-proclaimed champions, Hyotei Gakuen. An utterly complete winning streak which earned them a standing ovation from the the audience. Atobe`s shocked and disbelieving face upon hearing the crowd`s applause, which were obviously not meant for their school`s women`s tennis team, still brought a proud smile on Zakuro`s face.

_`Serves you right.`_ she remembered herself thinking at that moment.

She disgraced Atobe`s vocal claim as Tezuka`s rival. For her, Tezuka`s always been incomparable. But of course it`s her love for their captain that gave her that personal bias. Not that she cared at all.

_"I have to confer with Fumito and Tezuka about this. Right now, I don`t think it`s a decision that I am solely responsible for. There has to be a more convenient - "_

_"Ryuzaki-sensei.."_ Zakuro interrupted, now trying to make it visible that her decision was the first priority and not somebody else`s.

_"I`m quitting. I`m really sorry, but I made up my mind. Please understand."_

Coach Ryuzaki just shook her head. She still can`t believe the sudden turn of events. With the anxiety drawn on her face, Zakuro was sure that this was one thing their coach has never been prepared to handle. She mentally condemned Fuji for being so inconsiderate. Honestly, Zakuro doesn`t have much aversion to giving up her regular spot, which is exactly why she easily gave in to Fuji`s request. After all, she could always play tennis whenever she liked it. The only difference would be the fact that she wouldn`t be doing it within the campus. That`s not a big issue for her.

Zakuro Amane is different from the rest of the regulars. Really different. She sometimes thought of herself as the Gin Akutsu, girl version, of Seigaku, with a whole different taste of uniqueness. Like Gin, she doesn`t play tennis for the benefit of the whole team. But unlike him, whose motivation was to face and defeat strong opponents, Zakuro settled on a more precious one - Kunimitsu Tezuka.

_`He`s`_the very reason why she learned tennis, why she played it, even if Zakuro`s favorite was basketball, which she excells most since she was 5.

Right now, she really doesn`t care what sport it was, because even if Tezuka went for soccer, rugby,chess,golf,or swimming, she knew it wouldn`t make any difference. Tezuka would still be excellent, and she would always be willing to learn a new sport.

She paused and reviewed her thoughts.

_`Oh no. Definitely not swimming.`_ she said to herself. _`He`s hot enough with his shirts on. How much more..."_

She got too busy with her own thoughts, that she forgot the presence of Ryuzaki-sensei, who was now looking at her with a raised brow. At first Zakuro did not understand. Not until it hit her.

She was blushing.

_"What is it?"_ Ryuzaki asked.

_"N-nothing...I have to go."_

Zakuro hurried away, and hoped that she didn`t look that weird in front of their coach. Well it seems like blushing has been a habit of hers every time things involve Tezuka. She slammed herself on the nearest bench she saw and breathed deeply. Good. She wouldn`t talk to anybody now. Not to Fuji, not to Aya...not to everone.

_`Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal.`_she told herself again and again like some sort of a mantra.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the bench`s leanboard. Perhaps the hardest part of not being a regular anymore is the fact that she wouldn`t be able to see Tezuka as much as she likes without looking suspicious. Ugh.

_"Ne, Kunimitsu Tezuka...Why is it so hard to forget you?"_she asked loudly in disappointment and desperation.

How she wished Yuka wouldn`t make a big fuss out of this. She really doesn`t like her, and it was just recently that she found out why.

She felt a bit of insecurity to her captain.

For Zakuro, Yuka`s a goddess. Her trim figure, her glinting pair of green eyes that radiated intelligence, her long silky scarlet hair, and feminine voice shrouded with authority. Yuka`s not just beautiful. She was talented, and excellent, and very..._`captain-like`._

Yuka was like..._Tezuka`s perfect match._

Zakuro knocked her head. Now`s definitely not the perfect time to condemn yourself for not being as good as somebody else. She may not be anymore a regular player, but it doesn`t mean she lost everything that she has now. Like popularity perhaps.

_`Well, tennis is not the only thing that`s making me popular, is it?`_ she thought.

_"What do you think you`re doing?"_came Yuka`s voice.

Zakuro averted her gaze to their captain who was standing in front of her; eyes narrowed into slits, and hands clasped into fists. For a second, she thought Yuka`s `gonna` punch her - which was, of course, quite reasonable.

_"Don`t make me repeat myself, Amane.."_Yuka warned.

Zakuro grimaced. Why does she always feel Yuka`s superiority?

_"Fine. I just quit tennis."_

_"Without informing me?"_

The younger gal nodded.

_"Obviously."_

Yuka gave out a sharp sigh, and looked at her straight in the eyes.

_"I just hope you don`t regret this. Because even if you do, I`ll make sure you`re not getting any second chances."_

Zakuro giggled in amusement.

_"Is that a threat?"_

_"Not at all."_

_"Ok. Now captain if this is really a bother to you, why don`t you try negotiating to Fuji-sempai? I`m sure you`ll gonna get through it."_

_"Sure. Tezuka and I will take care of that...`together`.."_ Yuka replied with a smirk, adding emphasis on the last word.

This time, Zakuro took it seriously . If Yuka was trying to pick up a fight, then she just made the right move.

_"See you around."_ Yuka said before walking away.

Few blocks away from the scene, a smiling tennis tensai brought out his phone, and started to type in a message. Everything went well just like what he expected. He pressed the sent button and looked back at Zakuro.

_"Zakuro-chan no kawaii.."_

The younger gal read the message displayed on her phone screen, and had sworn that she`s now very ready to kill the sender.

_"Fuji Syusuke ne..."_she muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Fumito residence / 10: 00 p.m.-**

Yuka remained silent from where she was seated. In front of her laid pieces of print outs sent to her by her father from Canada. Beside the print outs was a separate envelop from St. Anthony`s medical center, the hospital in England where Yuka`s mother was taken cared of. She had finished reading the papers sent out by her father, and was waiting for an important person to discuss the contents of the envelop. Yuka clinched her fists. She felt afraid.

The moment she heard footsteps heading to the living room, she immediately stood up and spun around to face her `visitor`.

_"Kate."_ she muttered.

The young doctor acknowledged her with a nod as she settled herself down, right across where Yuka was seated. She grabbed the envelop, tore it open, and comfortably leaned back. Yuka by then had sat back on the couch and waited for Kate to say something, while the latter continued skimming the medical records enclosed on the envelop.

_"I just need to know when mom`s going back."_ Yuka said firmly.

Kate ignored what she said and scanned the rest of the reports which seemed to be the only thing that mattered at that moment.

_"Dad sent you a sample copy of the invitation card for your wedding. Everything`s there, so I hope you checked it out." _Kate said instead without looking at her _`younger sister`._

Yuka pursed her lips, fighting the urge to throw all the papers in front of her sister`s face.

_"I`m not getting married, you got that?"_

Kate abruptly stopped what she was doing and looked back at her sister.

_"Of course you are."_

_"Kate..I don`t...I`m not marrying - "_

_"Dad had made the arrangements with Kunimitsu`s grandfather, so everything is taken cared of, and I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself if you don`t want complications."_

Yuka stared at her sister in utmost disbelief. Ever since they were young, she learned Kate`s tendency of taking things under her control. But what she was doing now, which to Yuka sounded more like of a threat, was a whole different story.

_"That`s not gonna happen.."_

Kate slammed down the papers she was holding in front of Yuka.

_"You listen to me."_ Kate warned. _" Mom has less than two months to live, and I`m pretty sure the last thing you want to do is disappoint her! And I tell you..I`m not letting you out of everything if that happens." _she continued angrily.

_"W-what?"_ Yuka muttered. _"Did you just...mom...no!"_

_`No.`_ Yuka told herself. _`She`s not gonna die..At least not now..`_

_"Why didn`t you tell me?"_ Yuka asked, raising her voice for the first time outside the bounds of the tennis courts.

Kate gave out a bitter smile.

_"Because there`s no point in telling you things which can`t be changed."_

And then she stormed out the room.

Yuka fell on her knees as she fought hard to accept everything that her sister told her. She felt a painful stab on her chest the moment she held back the tears that started to well down her eyes. Even if she wanted to, she knew crying wouldn`t help her out this mess. Yuka swallowed hard and forced herself up. She has to do something.

* * *

_"I need to talk to you."_ Yuka said.

Tezuka momentarily glanced at her before he placed the book he was reading back on the shelf.

_"If this is about Amane -"_

_"It`s about us."_ she interrupted. _" Please..just hear me out. This won`t take long."_

Tezuka gave her one last look and nodded.

They silently walked inside the clubroom, mindful of how awkward their situations have become ever since their first confrontation about Fuji. Though at that moment, neither of them was thinking of the tensai.

_"Speak up."_ Tezuka said as soon as they settled themselves in.

Yuka brushed away the hair that covered her eyes, and took a deep breath. She had no idea how she should start. She just knew she needs to talk.

_"It`s...I don`t know if you`d heard about the arrangements...I know it`s complicated. I just thought maybe.." _Yuka swallowed hard and breath deeply for the second time. _" That maybe you know something of what to do...Because right now, I don`t know if I can do this alone."_ she finished.

They stared at each other for a long time. She half expected this to happen. When she found breathing difficult, she withdrew her gaze from the guy and averted her stare at the opposite direction.

_"Tezuka..we both know it`s impossible."_

The other guy confirmed her statement with a nod. Yuka smirked. _`So he knew it all along. Great.`_ she thought.

_"You don`t need to worry about anything. There`s no way I`d marry you."_ Tezuka plainly said.

Yuka bit her lip. She knew he would say that. But why did it sound..._wrong?_ She nodded and smiled.

_"Then I guess it`s settled."_ she said.

Few moments of silence passed before Yuka finally took her leave. The stoic captain followed her retreating figure. He thought it could`ve been better if she was more honest on her concerns. That way he could`ve offered more help. But then she seemed to be solitude`s best friend, and Tezuka knew more than enough that it`s better to let her have her own way than intervene and cause unnecessary damages.

* * *

_"Amane!" Aya blurted as she threw a hug for her best friend."Baka! I really thought you`re not coming back. You scared me, monster!"_ she cried.

_"Saa..It`s not like it`s something new."_

The rest of the women regulars, who were also gathered on the court had welcomed her back. Zakuro smiled. If only they knew what really happened, they`d rather keep quiet.

On a separate tennis court, Fuji wondered if it was a right decision to yield with Zakuro`s idea. Two days ago, he found out that the younger gal had asked coach Ryuuzaki to accept her back as a regular member, saying that the doctor who told her not to play made the wrong diagnosis, which was of course, a lie. Ryuuzaki didn`t mind that though. She`s just not yet ready to lose a very promising player like Zakuro Amane.

Fuji slightly frowned. Now, it was not at all fun.

What the tensai wanted to find out when he asked Zakuro to withdraw was who between Tezuka and Fumito would make the first move to bring back the lady prodigy. Sadly, neither of the two seemed to care much.

Fuji sighed. Everything has definitely been boring lately.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Fuji..."_ called out a familiar voice from the adjascent court.

He smiled and ushered himself to the owner of the 'beautiful' voice. Ironically,he disliked hearing _'her'_ call out his name. Not when the only he cared for now was to challenge and beat her in a tennis match in front of everyone. (As if Tezuka would allow him.)

_"Fumito-san.."_ he responded sweetly.

Yuka looked around to make sure nobody's close enough to hear them. When she thought everything's good, she looked back at the guy in front of her.

_"I 'need' you to be my boyfriend."_ she said, placing emphasis on the _'need'_, and making sure she sounded sane with whatever her words meant.

Fuji's smile was replaced with a slight frown. If this was a joke, he would've loved to go along with the whole flow. Unfortunately, Yuka's stare said the otherwise. Besides, she was not the person who's very well acquainted with jokes.

_"Excuse me?"_

Yuka sighed as she shifted her weight on her left foot.

_"I want to go out with you. Remember what I said? I was serious about how I feel...Let's just try, ok? I promise to make everything work out for the both of us."_ she said in desperation.

Fuji at that moment completely lost his smile. He looked straight at Yuka with his blue-eyes, and tried to convey the fact that he despised pleas out of desperation.

_"Fuji...please...I have to-"_

_"You're in trouble."_ the tensai interrupted.

Yuka nodded.

_"Tezuka and I are."_

Fuji`s frown deepened, and Yuka immediately felt the need to provide explanations for what she said. If she was planning to include the tensai on her plans, she at least have to tell him something. Even if it`s not the full story.

_"Our parents."_ she started. _" They had our marriage arranged. And if my assumptions serve me right, it would be less than 2 weeks from now."_

_"Tezuka`s not gonna marry you."_ Fuji continued immediately.

Yuka darted him an incredulous look. She dreaded the idea that she has to be confronted with the fact that Tezuka was not a bit interested at her. Does she really look that ugly? Because as far as her own judgment is concerned, she was among the most beautiful woman in Seigaku. (And she`s not kidding. Anyone could attest to this.)

_"Now if you`ll excuse me."_ Fuji said before leaving.

Yuka gave out a sharp sigh.

She wondered what else she doesn`t have for her to receive such blatant rejection from the guy he like most. Yuka did everything she can, for all she knew. So as to why she isn`t enough...well...

_"This is unbelievable."_ she muttered.

She turned around just in time to see an all too serious Kunimitsu Tezuka standing just few steps behind her.

_"That`s not a very favorable habit."_ she said.

_"Eavesdropping?"_

Yuka glared at him. _" So you were really listening?"_ she asked, annoyance coating the tone of her voice.

Tezuka shook his head.

_"Just passing by."_

Yuka heaved a sigh and bit her lower lip. She knew she was out of shape for any practices today, and the curious stares that the members of their club was throwing at their direction didn`t really help. Good grace. Do they really look like `that` interesting when standing together? Why can`t people just mind their own businesses?

_"Honestly...I really need a break." _she started_. "Call me irresponsible or whatever, but I`ll be out for a couple of days."_

Tezuka attempted to move closer, but immediately stopped when she stabbed him with _`that`_ piercing glare. He understood what it meant of course. It`s the `one more move and you'll end up with a broken pair of glasses' type of look. The stoic captain didn't dare to try. He just hoped some diplomatic talk would be enough.

_"You can't just leave them like that."_ he said, referring to the woman tennis team.

A humorless laugh escaped from Yuka's lips.

_"So you're telling me to just throw away my future as simple as that? C'mon!"_

_"You don't understand."_

_"I do...It's you who don't."_

Tezuka thought for awhile. He was completely aware of what's going on. His grandfather made sure that he understands everything. The arrangement was a hoax, and despite the fact that there are few who knew about it, (excluding Kate, Yuka and their mother) Tezuka understood that it has to be kept as a secret for the time being.

_"We have to inform Ryuuzaki-sensei about this."_ he said.

_"No need. I'll make -"_

_"We'll talk to her after practice."_

_"I said no need. Even if - "_

_"It's time to start the drills."_ Tezuka once again interrupted.

Yuka clinched her fists. Surely, Tezuka has no plans of letting her speak.

_"Will you listen? I'm telling - "_

_"I need to go back."_ he interrupted for the third time. _"The others are waiting for you. It's best if you now -"_

This time, it was Tezuka's turn to be cut off with what he was about to say.

Collective gasps from the tennis courts were heard as they witnessed how Yuka pulled Tezuka into a kiss. Inui dropped his pen on the ground along with Eiji who completely lost his balance while doing his acrobatics routine.

_"Ne..."_ Momoshiro muttered in shock while staring at the view before him. _"Tezuka-buchou..:"_

_"Mada mada dane.."_ Ryoma thought as he pulled down his cap and silently walked out the court.

Unlike the silent surprise that engulfed the men's tennis courts, the women's team seemed to have forgotten everything as they swoon their way to watch the magnificent display of their supposed 'romance' between the two captains. Giggles and murmurs then started to fill in the atmosphere.

_"A-anou...Z-Z-Zakuro-chan?..."_ Aya called out with a nervous smile as she felt the dimming aura surrounding her friend _"Wh-why don't we - "_

_"Ne, Aya."_

_"H-hai!"_ she said almost immediately.

_"Get lost."_ Zakuro said.

Aya blinked several times. _"Eh?"_

The confused gal looked around and realized for the first time that the court has long been vacated by its occupants who obviously found the next court more interesting.

_"Zakuro-chan, maybe.."_

_"..."_

Aya looked at her friend and then to the figure who just made his way inside their court. She looked back worriedly at her friend before deciding to leave. Right now, Zakuro probably needs a different company.

_"Judging from your looks, I'd say you're not a bit pleased with the surprise."_ Fuji commented with his famous smile that everybody knew meant danger.

Zakuro remained silent as she grab hold of her racket, picked up some tennis balls, and walked to the court's baseline.

_"Ikou."_ she said without waiting for Fuji's response.

As soon as the blue-eyed boy settled across her, Zakuro wasted no time and served the ball, which to Inui's calculation, if he was watching at all, would've double the speed of his 'Waterfall.'

Caught a bit surprised with the speed of Zakuro's serve, Fuji opened his eyes and ran left to intercept the ball's landing point. It's true that he was used to speedy service plays like the one from Ohtori Choutaro of Hyotei and from their very own, Inui Sadaharu. But surely, he never tried or saw anything like those played by a woman. Not to mention a 2nd year middle school student.

As the ball connected to the tensai's racket, he used his usual force to volley it backl to Zakuro. Surprisingly however, his attempt turned out to be a total failure as his racket was blown off with the strength of the serve.

_"15 love."_ she said.

_"Hmmm..."_ Fuji mused. He looked at Zakuro with a smile. _"I didn't expect that."_ he admitted.

Zakuro ignored him and prepared for another serve. Fuji picked up his racket, and went back to his position. This time, he already managed to counter Zakuro's serve with a straight volley. He smiled when she moved few steps back to prevent the ball from hitting her face.

Yet the next thing that happened was one thing Fuji had least expected. Not that he thought she'll even be able to do 'that'.

He dashed forward as the ball dropped in front of him. But just as it was supposed to bounce, the ball rolled instead back to the net.

It took a reasonable 5.3 seconds before Fuji could mask his shocked expression with another smile.

_"Zero shiki...ne?"_ he muttered, as he felt the warm drop of sweat creep out his forehead.

Zakuro finally looked back at him, victorious smile on her lips.

_"One game to love."_ she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuka was not a bit surprised when she felt Tezuka's strong hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her inches away to break the kiss. He had been so unnecessarily talkative, and doing 'that' was the best way she knew to shut him up. And it worked.

The stoic buchou eventually left the scene, sending dagger looks to whoever dared to look at his direction. He didn't need words to convey the disgust and disapproval he felt at that time. Who could blame him? What Yuka did in front of everyone was outrageous. If she was thinking of proving her prowess, which everyone already recognized, then her bold action earlier was unjustifiable slash unacceptable.

"_Tezuka.."_ Inui started just as their captain passed by his direction.

"_I'll get the schedules from –"_

"_Urusai!"_ came a voice from the other court which cut off Tezuka's statement.

"_Tensai ne?"_ continued the voice with a smug laugh. _" You expect me to believe that? Baka!"_ 'she' mocked followed by a fast blow of her own version of the 'disappearing' serve.

Fuji made a quick dash to the right, anticipating the point of the ball's appearance just like his own serve.

'_Got you.'_ he thought as he swung his racquet to hit the ball, which turned out to be a fake. He instead staggered backwards when he felt a strong and painful impact hit his body's left side.

The blue-eyed boy fell on his knees, right hand pressed on his aching ribcage. He silently gritted his teeth, realizing that the pain was just too deep to simply leave him a bruise later. He must've broken a rib from that impact. Fuji heaved a sigh and stood up. Zakuro Amane is surely a force to be reckoned with.

"_Yamette, Zakuro!"_ Aya shouted from outside the court. _" You can't do it!"_

The black-haired gal ignored her friend's warning and prepared for another serve.

'_Watch me.'_ Zakuro thought, as she threw the ball up on the air.

"_Yamero!"_ came Ryuuzaki-sensei's loud voice from somewhere.

All heads automatically turned their coache's direction, who didn't look like a but pleased with what's going on.

"_Tezuka, Fumito, I need to talk to you both."_ Ryuuzaki said before directing her gaze to the adjacent court.

"_Fuji, Amane! 30 laps around the court! NOW!"_ she commanded before leaving along with the two captains.

Oishi took the hint, and started to facilitate the practice routines.

"_Seems like we have to reschedule our match."_ Fuji gently said as he offered his right hand for a handshake.

Zakuro ignored him and walked away to start running laps.

The truth is, she didn't really heard anything. Her thoughts were fixed on how Tezuka looked at her earlier with a subtle hint of disapproval marking his stoic face. Zakuro knew why. She had all the reason why he looked at her that way.

Tezuka was disappointed. Not just because of the unauthorized match they had, but more because of the fact that she aimed her shot directly at Fuji's body. Zakuro never thought of making it intentional. But the thought of how the tensai blackmailed her, plus Yuka's apparent threat, and now the nerve breaking scene she saw on the opposite court made her lose control of her grip. And before she even realized it, she had already shot an all too strong and fast serve, which she knew would hit Fuji if he attempts to hit it back with his own calculation. And he did.

Technically therefore, Zakuro intentionally hit him; a fact that Tezuka clearly saw.

Zakuro hasten up her speed to temporarily calm her nerves. She did nothing wrong. Everything's just fine. It was all an accident. She was already on her 3rd lap when she felt a strong hand gripped her arm and pulled her away from her course, pinning her against the wall away from the view of the public.

"_What the-"_

Fuji's soft lips pressed against her own silenced her rebellious nature completely.

"_You looked scary back there, Zakuro-chan."_ Fuji commented after he made sure she wouldn't do any sort of retaliation. Action/Verbal.

Zakuro just stared at him with wide eyes, completely aware yet confused at the same time of the untimely assault.

"_You kissed me."_ she managed to breath out.

Fuji answered her with a gentle smile.

"_Baka…"_

Zakuro smiled bitterly as she allowed herself to lean closer to the guy in front of him.

"_Does it hurt?"_ she asked , referring to the area of Fuji's body which was hit by the ball earlier.

"_A bit….I think I broke a rib."_

Zakuro immediately leaned away and looked at him with worry and slight annoyance.

"_Y-you broke…..a rib?"_ she said, not wanting to recognize the tensai's statement.

Fuji nodded.

The black-haired gal exhaled sharply.

"_We gotta go and have that checked. C'mon."_

"_I'll do that later."_ Fuji replied.

Zakuro looked at him in dazed annoyance.

"_Just in case you still don't know, I actually felt guilty with what I did. Now if you don't mind giving out some pity on my conscience.."_ she trailed off upon noticing Fuji's unfaltering smile.

"_Fine. Do what you want."_ she concluded.

Fuji then grabbed her hand and pulled her back on course.

"_27 laps more to go." _he said, pulling her into a run.

Zakuro remained silent even as they started their way, hand in hand. Even if she wanted to cry and mock herself, she just seemed to be so tired to do more things other than running. Perhaps completely giving up tennis is one way to stabilize her emotions again. She practically feels tired of 'staring' at his back, hoping that he'll one day turn around and see her as who she is, which eventually always bring her disappointment.

Kate was right.

Tezuka's never gonna see the real her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Now this really makes me wonder why I let 'that' happen.

Fuji and Zakuro kissing?Oh yeah, my brain's got a lot of explanation to do for the next time.

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

"_This will be fun, I promise! You don't need to do anything. Just be there, and that's fine."_ Aya said in full exuberance, totally unmindful of how Zakuro was covering her own ears just to prevent herself from hearing any 'crap' from her friend.

"_Oh! And before I totally forget, Tezuka-buchou and the rest of the 3__rd__ years agreed to come as well! Now don't you think this is something? Oh…"_ Aya continued, now looking so dazed by her own imagination.

As far as Zakuro is concerned, she never agreed to help out in any preparations for the party that their team organized as a celebration for their victory on the Kanto regionals two days ago. So as to why she was now on the same room as the head organizer of the said event, remains a mystery.

The moment the bunch of first years arrive to check on their job delegations, Zakuro immediately went out the club room to escape Aya's constant blabbering. She never liked it when the place she's in becomes too crowded and noisy. It spoils her temper.

She went to the nearest vending machine on their school cafeteria and grabbed a can of cola, just in time for her to see a familiar figure few meters away from him, gleefully talking to the rest of the men tennis regulars. Zakuro noted the absence of Tezuka and Kawamura.

"_Ne Fuji…Is it really okay for Tezuka to go to this party?"_ she heard Oishi asked. By that time, she had already strategically hid herself from the view of the guys.

"_Hmm…"_

"_If what we heard was true, then it's never a good thing to let him meet her there. Tezuka doesn't like publicity." _the vice-captain continued.

Zakuro had completely lost her interest on the cola she was drinking .

"_Probability of public disclosure, 95%."_ Inui added.

Fuji glimmered.

"_If the whole Seigaku knows about this, it'll surely be a very phenomenal wedding."_

"_Hai! Seigaku tennis 'buchous' , soon to get married!" _Eiji shouted, all the while mimicking a news reporter on T.V.

"_Eiji!"_ his doubles partner complained.

The chatters and comments went on and on, though Zakuro never really heard anything more after the revelation.

Yuka and Tezuka are getting married?

She shook her head in silent protest. There must be some sort of misunderstanding. She quickly left the place and headed back to the club room.

* * *

_"Tadaa!"_ Aya blurted as she showed her masterpiece to the entire women tennis team.

Her audience didn't fail to show their amazement on the painting right in front of them. It was a large canvass painted with the picture of the entire team, delicately colored and crafted to suit its subtle background which happened to be some sort of a lakeside.

_"Sugoi ne, Aya.."_ commented one of her team mate.

_"Of course! This is for everyone guys! We deserve what we have now for all the hard work we've done! Good work!"_ she exclaimed.

Amidst the happy atmosphere around her, Zakuro seemed to be on a totally different world. She opted to talk to Yuka about the matter concerning her and Tezuka, but when she found out that their captain still hadn't shown up, she started to doubt whether or not it's even a right thing to involve herself in somebody else's life.

She just couldn't take in what she heard. Marriage is too much. They were not yet even in senior high school, for crying out loud! And then marriage? What were they thinking?

She sighed and shook her head.

What's wrong with her? Why did she end up so affected when she had already decided to move on? Did she do something that terrible to merit the amount of heartache she's enduring now? If she did, then she hoped somebody would tell her, for she really doesn't know what's going on now.

"_Daijobo?"_ she heard her friend, Aya asked.

The rest of the team, had found something to be busy about, and she's unfortunately the only one left who found meditating worth the time.

"_Nothing….just tired."_ she said as she headed out again for the door. _"I'll go ahead."_ she added with a dismissive wave, without looking at someone in particular.

* * *

Day of the Party.

Everyone made themselves comfortable inside the Sadaharu's rest house located some place near Okinawa. It was an utterly perfect place for a celebration, and Aya couldn't help but thank Inui for the hospitality, regardless of the 'data' player's personal agenda. Whatever it was, it doesn't matter. They just came to enjoy. And that's what they'll do.

While others enjoyed themselves with the variety of foods, and the first-class musical accompaniment, facilitated by the other female regulars, Zakuro just couldn't muster any strength to show her delight to everything that has been happening.

How could she?

Few steps away from her was Tezuka and Yuka, standing side by side with each other in silence. Words are not needed for them to convey their need to be alone. And it hurts her a lot.

She gave out a sharp sigh before she stood up and faced the female captain.

"_Can I have a minute?"_ she asked, sounding confident despite the wild beating of her heart as he felt Tezuka's piercing gaze.

Yuka shrugged. _"Sure."_

They silently made their way out, and settled to a place where nobody could hear them.

"_What is all about this marriage thing, huh?"_ Zakuro asked.

"_None of your business."_ Yuka answered.

Zakuro laughed. Humorless.

"_Right. So what? You've been seeing him behind my back? Great!"_

"_I don't have to explain myself to you, Amane. And, hey! Is there even a reason why I should tell you anything? As far as I know, you're not his girl."_

"_So are you."_

Yuka smiled.

"_Of course not. I'm not just any girl because I'm his fiancée."_ the captain said, placing emphasis on the last word.

"_You don't even love him."_ Zakuro muttered.

Yuka sighed.

"_If you came all the way to tell me about that, then you're basically wasting our time. We both know that already. Why bother?"_

The strong slap she received from their second year ace right after saying that, rendered her wide-eyed in shock. She slowly faced Zakuro in disbelief. Did she just slap her on the face?

Yuka should have thought about what she just said. She should have considered what it could've meant for the younger gal who was standing in front of her, face marred with those tears, and fists clenched with anger.

"_How dare you."_ Zakuro said in between sobs, as she harshly wiped away her tears that wouldn't stop from falling.

Yuka just stared at her in daze.

"_How dare you say that in front of me.."_ Zakuro continued, almost in a whisper.

"_You….don't know anything."_ Yuka retorted.

"_Urusai!"_ the younger gal barked, feeling the rage finally snapping out the confines of his grasp.

"_Tezuka-buchou…you know I love him….and yet…..and yet, you-"_

"_Doyu imi?" _a baritone voice came from behind, which startled both of the ladies.

"_T-Tezuka…" _Yuka breathed.

Zakuro's eyes widened as another drop of tear fell down her eyes. She stared at the guy's figure in shock, trying to think of a valid excuse, and a reasonable explanation for the compromising event. She knew however, that there were none.

Zakuro slowly stepped back with her head down.

"_E-excuse me.."_ she mumbled, as she ran back to the rest house.

Neither of the two captains attempted to stop her, because actually there's no point. The damage has been done.

"_Did you hear that?"_ Yuka asked, caressing her painful cheek, which by then feel swollen from the impact of Zakuro's slap.

"_Ah.."_

"_Amane…she loves you so much. It's a pity though…knowing that you can't be with her."_ Yuka said.

Tezuka eyed her curiously. He drank few glasses of beer, but it didn't mean his senses were impaired enough to miss the hidden implication on the gal's statement.

"_What are you talking about?"_ he simply asked, feeling uneasy on the possible response he'll hear from the other captain.

Yuka smiled exhaustedly.

"_I'm saying, that if you don't want me that much, then go and find somebody who'll make our excuse possible."_

"_What?"_

"_We're not getting married."_

Tezuka frowned.

"_You told me yourself about that."_

"_I-"_

Yuka groaned.

"_C'mon Kunimitsu Tezuka. Think. I'll make Fuji go out with me in a week. You go find your own."_ she plainly said as if what she meant was so simple to swallow.

"_You're-"_

"_Oh shut up! This is pissing me off."_ she snapped before walking away, and going back to rest house.

Tezuka gently massaged his temples.

Yuka Fumito. The sole heiress of his father's business partner.

Why does she always give him a headache?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*grins!*

...I wonder what's supposed to happen next...

Thanks for the read!


End file.
